


The monster inside

by liamschimera



Series: Murder Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Anal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark!Theo, Death, Evil Theo Raeken, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, dark!liam, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Theo Raeken has returned to Beacon Hills under the pretense of wanting to join Scott's pack. However, what he has in mind is far more sinister. After gaining some inside help, Scott McCall's pack have finally met their match.





	The monster inside

There’s blood in the air all around them, the air permeated with it. Theo’s staring down at Liam, his body bathed in crimson. It’s tense as he kneels down, heart pounding against his ribcage. “ _Open your eyes, Liam_.”

Three heartbeats later Liam’s eyes shoot open, his pupils ringed by an icy blue. A snarl on his lips, fangs dripping with hot sticky blood.

“There’s my pretty boy, how’s it feel puppy? Feels good doesn’t it?” Theo purred, running fingers through the young wolf’s hair reveling in the way blood clung to his skin.

There’s another snarl, Liam lifting himself up off the ground his body swaying almost drunkenly as Theo stood with him. A smirk on his mouth as he reached out to steady the beta. He looked almost feral, blood dripping down his face, covering his mouth, his hands. Splattered up his arms and staining his clothes. Theo thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“I think you’re ready, Liam.” He murmured, reaching out and stroking his cheek, smearing blood across it as Liam growled.

The beta surged forward, clashing their lips together. His fangs ripping open Theo’s bottom lip. He could taste blood, his own, a strangers. It didn’t matter whose, it tasted like victory and Theo would take it. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, deep in the preserve, alone with a dead body. Liam licked into his mouth, hot and messy, blood and saliva pooling on his tongue driving the chimera crazy. He moaned, gripping the beta by his hair and pulling him back.

“Naughty, naughty beta. Don’t you know you have to finish this before you get your reward?” He asked, laughing as he cupped Liam’s face, leaning forward and licking a stripe up his cheek. When he pulled back, tongue falling out of his mouth and showing Liam the blood he’d collected on it.

The beta groaned, launching himself at the Chimera again. Sucking his tongue into his mouth greedily.

“You promised me.” He growled, his voice echoed by his wolf. The monster within that Theo had drawn out.

“Oh I know and you promised me, you promised me something good.” He purred, stepping forward and reaching down to cup Liam’s hard length in his pants. “And I’ll make good on my promise, as soon as you make good on yours.”

* * *

Scott was wary as he entered the library, looking around. He’d received a phone call from Lydia. “Hey, Lydia!?” He stops to pull out his phone, pausing over some old texts from Liam that had suddenly stopped at one point. He exits out of them and pulls up his call history with Lydia, tapping the call button. He places it to his ear just in time to hear the sound of a phone vibrating from the bookshelf.

Confused he walks over, its Lydia’s. A bad feeling washes over him and he glances over, spotting a line of mountain ash causing him to back away. As soon as he does he spots a familiar figure with his back to him, lining the exit with more.

“That’s not…possible.” Scott breathes, staring at the mountain ash line in a mixture of awe and horror.

“You’re right. A werewolf shouldn’t even be able to touch mountain ash.” Theo replies, staring right back at Scott.

The look on Scott’s face is enough to tide Theo over for now, “You’re a Chimera.” It’s not a question.

“I’m the first Chimera. Its the Coyote part you don’t notice.” Theo murmurs, taking a step back as Scott takes one forward. “Its why Malia trusted me first, even though she probably didn’t know it.”

Theo is smirking openly now, “You found a perfect word though, Scott.” He stops walking, face turning deadly serious. “Because a Chimera isn’t just a monster with different parts, it can also mean something impossible to achieve. An unrealizable dream.”

“And they realized you…”

“They came close with me.” Theo starts backing up again, “But we can’t all be perfect. We can’t all be True Alpha’s.” The words are scathing, they’re meant to provoke.

It works, Scott charges him and Theo knows this plan was perfect from the start. He takes that final step back and waits, watches as Scott collides with the supernatural barrier and goes flying back.

“Damn, I felt that.” He says as he turns away, giving a shake of his head as he smirks. “No calls, Scott. No Stiles, no Malia, no Lydia. You’re just gonna have to wait here alone for what happens next.”

Scott’s confused again, face twisted in concern. “What do you mean?” He tries to catch his breath as he asks his next question, “What’s next?”

“The super moon.” Theo smirks, taking pride in the shock that covers Scott’s face.

Scott tries for hours to break the mountain ash barrier, he’s done it before he knows its possible. But he can’t find the strength. It takes everything for him to just try.

“Come on…you’ve done this before, you can do it again.” Every breath feels impossible, harder to take each time and he pulls out his inhaler. Trying to ease the pain in his lungs.

Ready to try again, he readies himself and launches at the barrier only to be thrown back and across a table. He lands on the floor with a pained grunt. When he notices a door that hasn’t been blocked off he races up. If he can get to the roof he can find a way down. He realizes once he’s up there that it’s not going to work, Theo has surrounded the whole building with mountain ash. Weak and unable to breathe Scott collapses to his knees, bringing his inhaler to his mouth. When it does nothing but rattle tantalizingly, he yells. Crushing it in his fist only for a pale cloud of purple smoke to dissipate into the air.

“Wolfsbane…” He whispers in horror, recalling Theo tossing his inhaler to him during one of his attacks.

He pushes himself up, wondering what Theo’s plan is. What his end goal is. He hears someone coming up behind him and whirls around to see Liam standing in front of him. Completely wolfed out. His eyes are downcast and Scott can’t see them.

“Did Theo let you in!?” He asks, breathless as he tries to approach his beta.

The growl that leaves Liam scares Scott, its feral and grating to his ears. He shakes his head as he tries again.

“Liam, its the super moon. It’s feeding your anger, it’s making you more aggressive!” Scott tries reasoning now, pointing towards the moon. Hoping its enough to talk his beta down.

Liam finally looks up, eyes glowing an icy murderous blue. “It’s making me stronger!”

Scott reels back in horror, eyes wide and his breathing coming in ragged pants.

“I made a promise, Scott. Even if it kills you.” Liam hunches forward, a roar ripping from his lips.

The fight begins Alpha against Beta. Liam lets his anger guide him, he’s never been too good in a fight but he’s getting better. Scott gets the upper hand and bends him over, arms trapped behind his back.

“Liam stop! I don’t know what’s happened to you, I don’t know what Theo’s done but this isn’t you! You aren’t going to kill me.” He’s staring down at his true bitten beta, tears clouding his vision as he tries to bring him back from the abyss.

The moon reveals itself from behind the clouds, Liam looking up at it as he lets out a hissing growl. He throws his head back, feeling it connect with Scott’s nose breaking it. Punching him twice and then kicking him into the metal roof behind him. He roars again. They tumble around before Liam tackles Scott through the glass and they fall straight down back into the library.

* * *

Theo pulls up on Stiles after the phone call the human had made to him, he gets out of the truck watching the human approach. “Sorry, I got here as fast as I could.” He says, keeping up the facade he’s had for so long.

“We gotta go now, Parrish has got the bodies.” Stiles says, walking towards the truck.

“Okay wait up, Stiles wait!” Theo sighs, reaching out to him as Stiles gets to the truck.

“Parrish is out and he’s got the bodies, we gotta find Scott and we gotta tell him.” Stiles is ignoring Theo, pulling open the door to the truck.

“Stiles!” Theo yells, finally getting the human’s attention as he slams the door shut to approach Theo. “I don’t think Scott wants to talk to you right now.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m aware of that, it doesn’t matter he needs to know about this.” Stiles says, going back to the truck again.

“Stiles…” Theo laughs, finally losing his hold on the act. “Scott doesn’t want to talk to you..”

Stiles guard is up as he walks towards Theo, staring at him. Theo pulls out the school keycard that Stiles had dropped into the wastebasket at the hospital. “But I think your dad does.”

* * *

The fight continues, Liam finally getting the upper hand until Scott kicks him across the table. “Don’t do this Liam!” Scott pants, staring at Liam as he rises up, growling viciously. “I can’t let you kill me.” He says, turning to face the window.

He lets the super moon fuel his power, roaring as he finally shifts. Turning with a snarl to face off against his beta. His heart is heavy with grief as Liam roars.

* * *

“Your dad was looking for you Stiles, but he found me instead.” Theo says over his shoulder, walking away from the truck.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, causing Theo to turn.

He lifts the keycard accusingly, “I covered for you, this was taken care of.” He waves the card in his fingers, looking back down at it. “If Melissa didn’t find it at the hospital. I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes.”

They’re circling now, like prey against the predator. Stiles is on the offense as he rounds up on Theo. “Did you hurt him?” He asks, causing Theo to turn. “I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills.” He says in return.

“I’m here for a pack.” He smirks, beginning to circle Stiles again. “I came for the were-coyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues! I came for void Stiles, that’s the pack I want!” They’ve come to a head, Theo backing up a little. “Unfortunately it doesn’t include Scott, but Liam’s taking care of that right now.” He laughs.

He listens to Stiles’ heart, its rising and it gives him a thrill. “Your heartbeats rising Stiles, but it’s not because you’re afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked through gritted teeth, clenching his fists together. “What is Liam doing?” He snarled, taking a carefully calculated step forward.

Theo smirks, tilting his head at Stiles. “I helped him realize that he can use his powers for something else. He just needed a little push.”

“What did you do!?” Stiles yelled, getting into Theo’s face.

“It’s not what I did, its what Scott did. He gave an angry teenager with IED the bite. What did you all think was gonna happen?” He laughs, shaking his head and raising his shoulders in a shrug. “That he’d get over it? No, that anger builds and it builds. Then someone like me comes along and uses it, against all of you.” He tilts his head back, breathing in deeply through his nose.

* * *

The fight has turned into a frenzy of claws and fangs, snarls and roars filling the small space as the two werewolves clash. Liam takes a chair and attempts to smash it against Scott when he jumps over it, landing behind Liam.

* * *

“People are going to die tonight Stiles, people have already died. Think about the side that you wanna be on. Think about your father. I’ll tell you where he is if you promise not to help Scott.” That’s when the first punch is thrown, Stiles finally letting his anger get to him.

Theo laughs, actually laughs and holds his nose as he turns back to Stiles, “There he is! That’s void Stiles. It felt good didn’t it!?”

Stiles punches him again sending Theo to the gravel where he turns and spits out blood. “But we won’t tell Scott. Because you can’t lose your best friend right? Even though we both know you never needed him.”

Stiles is on him before either can blink, breathing heavy as he fists his fingers into Theo’s jacket. “You hate me now, but you’ll get it eventually.” He hisses, staring up at Stiles. “This is the hard part because you can’t help Scott and save your dads life. You’ve still got time, Stiles. You still got time.”

* * *

Scott in true dramatic Alpha fashion does a triple front flip onto the catwalk, turning to stare down at Liam. Liam stalks towards the stairs, ready to continue their fight.

“He’s using you, Liam. He wants you to be the Alpha because he can’t take the power from me. Only you can.” Scott explains, hoping that this information will be enough. He has to hold out that his beta isn’t too far gone because of the super moon. He can come back from this. He can. “But once you do, he’ll take it from you!”

Liam rolls his head, growling lowly as he stares at his former alpha. “That’s why he wants you to kill me.”

“That’s what you don’t get, Scott.” Liam growls, stalking up the stairs. “I wanna kill you. I want too!” He remembers how good it felt to give in to his wolf, to feel that campers blood fall through his fingers, to cake beneath his claws. He remembers how good it felt to have Theo kiss him, to have Theo be proud of him.

He roars, rushing Scott and starting the fight anew. After a few quick swipes, he tosses Scott down the stairs, watching him tumble down them in satisfaction. He knows Theo is close, his alpha will be here soon. He jumps down after the True Alpha with a drawn-out roar, signaling to Theo that the fight is escalating. That he’s almost ready. The two roll and fight, Liam throwing Scott into the stairs beneath the large window. He stands over him, claws out and he growls. He won’t make the final kill, no he’ll wait for Theo. Another roar, just to let Scott know he’s finished. But Scott McCall doesn’t know when to quit and he rushes the beta once more, but Liam merely flips him over his shoulder. Causing the Alpha to break the table under his weight. He roars, warning Scott to stay down or else he _**will**_ finish this himself and let Theo have the power anyway.

“Liam!” A panicked voice screams, “Liam!” Mason is running in, shouting his best friends name. This causes Liam to turn, staring at Mason. “Liam…what are you doing?” He asks tearfully, holding out his hands.

Liam snarls in warning, knowing his best friend can see the icy blue of his eyes. Knows that Mason realizes what this means. There’s a noise behind Mason, causing the human to turn. Theo is standing there, arms folded calmly behind his back with a smirk. “Don’t you humans know when to stay away?” He asks softly before throwing Mason into the wall, knocking him out cold.

“Now…where were we?” He asks, letting his eyes glow beta gold at Liam whose heart flutters in his chest.

“They’re not like you…they never will be.” Scott pants significantly weakened from the fight. “Because I’m a Chimera? Because I’m not a real werewolf?” The words get a rise out of him, he knows what he is. Knows what he wants to be.

“Because you’re barely even human.” Scott whispers, eyelids fluttering shut.

Liam snarls again, grabbing Scott by his arms with one hand, trapping them behind his back and forcing his head back by his hair. Causing him to bare his fangs. “You were wrong Scott.” He growls straight into his ear. “Some of us are monsters.”

Theo approaches the two of them and Scott realizes he’s been in this situation before, except he was Liam holding Derek. “Liam, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this!” There’s fear, so much fear and both Chimera and young beta werewolf are intoxicated by it.

They inhale deeply, locking eyes. Theo leans forward kissing Liam messily as he shrugs off his jacket, pushing his shirt off his shoulder. Still kissing the Chimera Liam forces Scott’s head lower, his fangs sinking into Theo’s skin. Blood fills his mouth and its the worst thing he’s ever tasted. He thrashes, trying to rip, trying to maim. But the grip on his body is too tight. He’s let go finally and pulled off of Theo, he’s tossed to the ground like garbage. Theo lets out a roar, rolling his shoulders and looking towards the ceiling as Liam watches. The change can take days, it can take place overnight. But with Theo it’s instantaneous. Liam can smell it, his wolf howls inside and he knows this is it.

Scott is trying to push himself up, he has to get away. He needs to end this. But he falls, too weak to stand and he can only look up helplessly as Theo walks over to him. Golden eyes glowing, fangs bared. “This wasn’t personal Scott, I know you’ve had that happen. People with vendettas. I want you to know, this has nothing to do with you and all to do with me.” Theo says it like its a comfort, like Scott’s supposed to feel better about why he’s about to die.

“You’re evil, Theo. Pure evil.” He whispers brokenly, staring up at his first beta and his newest one. “Please, you don’t have to do this. I’ll let you into the pack. We can work past this.” He begs, pleading for his life as he lifts a hand. “Please, don’t do this.” The tears fall, streaming past his cheeks, mixing with blood and sweat.

Theo crouches down next to Scott, taking a deep, sighing breath. He puts his hand into Scott’s, shaking his head. “Think of it like this, Scott. You’ll get to see your first love again. You’ll get to see, Allison.”

Scott’s eyes widen, his breath hitches and that’s when Theo brings his other hand down, claws raking across his throat. He watches the red fade from Scott McCall’s eyes. He can feel the power flow into him and he breathes it in as he lets the dead former Alpha’s hand fall to the ground with a muted thud as he turns to stand in front of Liam. Like before Liam is covered in blood up to his arms. Droplets of it splattered across his face and chest. Theo’s face and neck sprayed with Scott’s blood. They make quite the pair as they approach each other.

“I think its time for your reward, little wolf.” Theo croons, purring happily when Liam lifts his claws to tear Theo’s shirt in two and press against him to kiss him. Its full of blood and both boys moan into it.

Theo’s eyes burn red as he pulls back to stare down at his beta, his lover. The beta with anger issues that his wolf calls for. He’s pulled in for a biting kiss, fangs clashing together as they snarl and Theo forces Liam onto the blood-slicked floor. They roll around for a minute, fighting as they continue to make out fiercely. Crimson red burning into icy blue.

They’re covered in blood by the time Theo has Liam pinned again, he pushes both of their jeans down roughly. He lifts the hand that isn’t covered in blood and shoves it into Liam’s mouth. “Suck.” He snarls, eyes glowing even more fiercely if possible. He watches as Liam coats his fingers with saliva, moaning around them.

Theo pulls them free, reaching down to rub them over his entrance. Keeping a close eye on his beta’s face as he finally pushes a finger inside. He fingers him slowly, teasingly. Opens him up for his cock, when Liam snarls and threatens bodily harm to Theo he laughs. Pulling his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, pushing into him with one thrust. The pure lust and his new wolf taking over. This wolf is different than his old one, much different than the coyote. It’s more powerful, much more demanding. So when he fucks into Liam it begs to claim the murderous beta as theirs. So he does. He surges forward, sinking his fangs into Liam’s throat.

Liam keens, howling and thrashing as he arches upwards. Theo’s cock nailing his prostate causing him to cry with pleasure. His claws sink into Theo’s back, his own fangs sinking into his Alpha’s shoulder.

They tremble and writhe, their wolves howling in sync inside of them as their bond thrums between them. They stay connected like that for a full minute before their fangs retract, their eyes dim to their natural color and they kiss. Tongues brushing together forcefully and panting into each others mouth.

“Liam…” Theo groans, eyes glowing red again.  **Mine** , his wolf sings.

“Theo..” Liam replies, his eyes their icy blue.  **Yours** , his wolf joins in with the song.

Theo pulls back to thrust into him more vigorously, fucking into him as Liam cries. Liam doesn’t last much longer, thick spurts of cum hitting Theo in the chest as he howls. He clenches around Theo sending him over the edge and they pant as they both come down, sharing messy kisses.

They take a minute to get dressed, catch their breaths. Theo’s never felt so good, he hasn’t felt this alive in years. When he looks over at Liam he’s kneeling next to a still unconscious Mason.

“He’ll be okay, he’s just knocked out.” Theo murmurs, his shirts a lost cause but he merely puts his jacket on over it.

Liam nods, looking up at Theo. He’s calmer now, no longer wolfed out. “Bite him?” He asks, holding up a limp wrist to Theo.

How can he say no to his beta? He walks over, kneeling down to sink his fangs into the human’s skin. Mason groans, pained and soft. He’s still unconscious when Theo pulls away. “Come on, we have a few chimera’s to resurrect.”

They go back to the dread doctors lab, Theo fills a syringe with a green liquid and Liam helps a slowly coming to Mason sit on the floor beside Lydia. He soothes her as she cries out, trying to warn him about Theo but he just smiles and strokes her cheek with a bloodied hand.

“He’s our Alpha now, Lydia. It’ll be okay.” He whispers, watching Lydia start to scream before Theo’s claws plunge into her neck.

They use her to find the Nemeton, where Theo chooses the select few chimera’s he wants for this next task. They bring Corey back first, Mason falling into his arms and they cling to each other with wide eyes. Next is Tracy, followed by Lucas, Donovan, and Josh. With his newly assembled pack and a brainwashed Lydia, he leads them back into Beacon Hills where the calvary awaits. As soon as Stiles had his dad he went to find Scott, the air tasted of salt and reeked of devastation. The wolves and chimera’s scented the air eagerly, licking their lips and flashing their eyes. Malia roars, one of anguish and fury. Stiles holds his bat, knuckles white as he spots Lydia among them.

Before the human can get any ideas Theo turns to her, holding his hand out. “Lydia, do your Alpha a favor and send them to their knees.” He purrs.

Lydia walks forward, arms outstretched as a scream builds in her throat. She lets it loose and sends what’s left of Scott’s pack to their knees. They’re weaker without an Alpha. Theo smirks, lifting his head in a roar letting his shift take over as the chimera’s charge forward. The banshee like usual is drawn to the hellhound, their fight, in particular, is spectacular. Liam’s roaring, his wolf howls for blood and death as he rushes into the fight. A bat comes down, connecting with his shoulder. He roars angrily, whirling around with bright blue eyes.

When they land on Stiles he smirks through his fangs, “Stiles.” He growls, circling the human as if he were prey.

Stiles’ eyes are hard, filled with unshed tears and there’s an agony deep within his bones that Liam finds particularly satisfying. He scents the human, shaking his head. “You could have joined us.”

“Scott trusted you, he took you into his pack. He gave you a family.” Stiles accused voice barely a whisper.

“Scott was weak.” Liam hissed back, grabbing the bat when Stiles swings it again. He tosses it away and revels in how the human takes a step back in fear. “That’s right, Stiles. Be afraid.” He launches himself at Stiles and when his fangs sink into his throat and rip it apart, there’s no fight left in him.

Kira and Malia fight in sync backs pressed together and at some point, their fingers find each other. Squeezing and giving the other courage. Theo stalks towards them, Josh beside him. Kira turns, lifting her sword and gives a yell. Lightning meets lightning as Malia turns on Theo with a disgusted roar.

“I’m going to kill you!” She snarls, eyes flashing a bright blue as Theo’s respond in crimson.

Theo ignores her, Lucas grabbing her arm when she swipes it at him. Kira turns from where she was locked in battle with Josh. She lifts the sword threateningly when Theo lifts his hand, the recording he’d made of her back at Scott’s playing. He watches her eyes glow and through his Alpha eyes, he can see her fox spirit take over.

“Kill her and I’ll promise you Kira will never take control of you again.” He says, pointing at Malia.

The fox spirit turns, staring at Malia with a cold gaze as she walks forward. Malia trembles, tugging her arms from Lucas’ grasp.

“Kira….Kira don’t do this, I know you’re in there. Don’t let him do this to you, do this to me!” She cries, not wanting to fight her.

The sword is lifted and Theo watches with a grin on his face as Kira’s fox spirit splits her in two with it.

It’s over before it really had a chance to start, the backup they’d had was minimal. Most of them human. Theo turns when he feels a hand tugging through his blood-slicked hair. The smile on Liam’s face is enough to draw one to his own lips. They look around them, at the carnage, at their pack.

Theo has a pack and he has a mate, he has the power he’d always wished for. They still have to worry about the dread doctors. There will be consequences, they’ll have to leave Beacon Hills by morning probably. But none of that matters. They’re a pack of murderous wolves, chimera’s, a rogue fox spirit, a banshee, and a hellhound. Theo is their Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most fucked up thing I have ever written and I want to blame ExtraSteps for encouraging me.


End file.
